


Walking with a friend in the dark

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: A quick moment squeezed into canon, Background Romeo/Julia, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Open Ending, Sorta happy, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Julia moves through the darkness with her heart beating loudly in her chest. From the next door she hear her Nurse's snores, and she moves past the door with as much carefulness as she can muster—once the snores stopped abruptly, but it was only for the Nurse to turn around. After that it's easier, she knows where every servant and guard is supposed to be and she knows that none of them have such sharp ears as her nurse. She doesn't meet anyone as she continues her way to the kitchen, and she slinks out through the door without hesitation. This is not the first time she has done this, and she has no plans on it being her last.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/gifts).



Julia moves through the darkness with her heart beating loudly in her chest. From the next door she hear her Nurse's snores, and she moves past the door with as much carefulness as she can muster—once the snores stopped abruptly, but it was only for the Nurse to turn around. After that it's easier, she knows where every servant and guard is supposed to be and she knows that none of them have such sharp ears as her nurse. She doesn't meet anyone as she continues her way to the kitchen, and she slinks out through the door without hesitation. This is not the first time she has done this, and she has no plans on it being her last.

Once she's walking on the streets she pulls her cloak tighter around her. It's not that she's scared, it's just that no one truly knows what can take place once night has fallen, and she is out all by herself. Alone. Unarmed. Helpless.

A hand is placed on her shoulder and she swirls around, opening her mouth in preparation to scream, but another hand is placed over her mouth. A moment is all she has to panic before someone sighs loudly and clucks their tongue. "Really, Princess, why are you so jumpy? Weren't you waiting for me?"

Recognizing the voice Julia relaxes and pulls the hand away from her mouth. "Even if I was, only people without manners surprise people in this way, Rosa! You must know that appearing out of the shadows would scare anyone!"

Rosa shrugs guiltlessly and studies Julia critically, her hands on her hips. "I'm just teaching you to be more aware of your surroundings, little bird. Now, I can't see that knife I gave you, or any other knife. Don't tell me you left it at home _again_?"

"I don't need it," Julia answers and grabs Rosa's hand. Smiling widely she adds, "After all, I'm in your company and you wouldn't let anything happen to me."

Rosa scoffs but her face softens as she lays her arm around Julia's shoulders and start walking to the nearby bench. "I suppose I should be flattered you have such faith in my abilities. So, tell me, what news do you have? How did the ball go? Did that gaudy nobleman try to put his hands on you? You can tell me. I know where he's staying, I can get in there."

Julia giggles and shakes her head as she sits down. The memories of the night begin resurfacing in her mind, and she's thankful that the dark hides her blush. "Oh, my dear friend, I've had such a marvelous evening. It was far beyond anything I could ever have dreamed of, and I fear it will have disappeared like a dream when I next wake up again. I don't ever want to forget it! Tell me, what can you do to keep a kiss forever in your memory?"

Rosa's eyes widens and she sits down heavily, staring at Julia. "This is sounding serious. What is this kiss you're talking about? Did the Count actually kiss you? But you dreaded him so before, how come-"

"No, no, you misunderstand," Julia interrupts with a giggle. "It's not the Count. I met someone, a young boy. The most handsome boy I have ever seen. His lips were so soft and his eyes were so beautiful. I would have been happy to stay lost in them for eternity. Oh, Rosa, I think I'm in love."

Rosa shakes her head and puts a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Slow down and tell me everything that happened. Firstly, who is this boy? Have you met him before? Have I?"

"I am sure you have, since you are a Montague as well. It's Romeo. Romeo Montague." Julia says his name with a sigh, and she doesn't care how smitten her smile might be. She has never felt this way before, so what's wrong with being happy about it?

Rosa is quiet for several seconds, long enough that Julia looks over at her with concern. She has much of her face hidden behind her hand so it's hard to decipher her expression, and the darkness is not making it easier. Julia pouts and crosses her arms, and Rosa quickly drops her hand, shaking her head.

"What? Why aren't you saying anything? What's wrong with Romeo?" Julia demands.

"There's—" Rosa hesitates only very quickly, continuing when Julia frowns, "—there's nothing wrong with him, not really. He might be a little happy for the ladies? But he's a good person, kind and caring, and thoughtful too! He's quick to forget manners, but he means well."

Julia thinks of when he climbed up to her balcony, and giggles. She knows exactly what Rosa means.

"Unfortunately his poetry is so bad it overshadows every positive part of him," Rosa declares with a fierce nod of her head.

Julia giggles again and shrugs. "I find it charming. And with a little help I think he can do wondrous things with his words."

"You must really be in love with him if you think the shi- his poetry is 'charming.'" Rosa rolls her eyes and places a hand on Julia's knee, looking into her eyes seriously. "His poetry is so bad historians hundreds of years from now will moan and cry about it. It will remain in history as a horror example of what sorts of poetry a man can create."

"You're too mean." But Julia is laughing, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes.

Rosa smiles and winks, but then grows serious again. "Julia, listen to me. It's fine if you've fallen in love with Romeo, it really is, but you need to consider the situation you're in. Your families. Do you think your parents will be happy about the two of you? I don't want you to be hurt, so maybe you should just... let everything stay as it is right now? Do you even know if he's feeling the same as you are?"

Julia smiles and holds Rosa's hand in her own. "I know he does."

Rosa sighs heavily. "I'm not going to ask you how you know, but I'll believe you. You have good instincts and I'm sure you wouldn't rush into anything you're not certain about. Just- you need to be safe, okay? I don't want you to be hurt, little bird, and the world is not a kind place."

Julia is taken aback as Rosa actually hugs her, takes her in her arms and holds her tight. It's not that Rosa doesn't like touching, because she does, but earnest actions like hugs aren't easy for her. Carefully Julia hugs her back, relishing in the warm embrace.

"Don't you worry about me. If we're careful I'm sure everything will be fine," she says with a smile.


End file.
